Bad company
by busigt-81
Summary: Dean's middle name could be trouble, really. Because he don't have to work hard to get in trouble, it just finds him were ever he goes.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi there! So this story line got stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out so I had to write it. I hope that someone out there will read this and leave a review. I don't own anything, english is not my first language but I do try...

Chapter 1

The three Winchester men got out of the parked Impala, Dean and John walked back to the trunk to grab the weapons while Sam leaned against the car and looked at the big house.

"Are you sure about this, dad?" Sam questioned, ignoring the look from his older brother. "Shouldn't we do some more research before we do this?"

"Don't start with me, Sammy." John said his voice irritated as he walked towards the house.

"But dad, I think…" Sam said as he followed his dad.

Dean sighed to himself thinking: kill me now, as he closed the trunk and followed them into the house.

He and Sam had met up with their dad to hunt a pack of werewolves last week, the hunt had gone relatively smooth and they had planned to spend some time together, no hunting involved.

But as they checked into the motel a few miles outside a big city John heard about a haunted house and he wanted to check it out before they even had moved their things into the room.

Of course Sam was against it and John didn't care so they got into the Impala and drove to the haunted house.

As Dean followed his father and his little brother, he wanted to say that Sam was right because this didn't feel right but he knew that it was useless, their dad had already made his mind up. He caught up with them as John kicked the door open and all three went in together.

It was an old house, very dusty inside, filled with heavy and old furniture. They walked further into the house with senses alert.

"Sam take out the EMF and sweep for anything." John ordered.

"Dad…" Sam was cut off before he could say anything more.

"What now, Sam?" John turned to his youngest, eyes on fire.

"I forgot it in the car."

"Didn't I learn you anything?"

Dean blocked out Sam and John's voices, he really hated when they argued but he tried to keep an eye out instead of listening to their argument.

Suddenly the room grew colder, mist formed as Dean breathed and the uneasy feeling in his stomach multiplied.

"Dad! Sam!" he called out but the other two were too engrossed in their fight to hear him or notice the sudden coldness.

Dean looked around, his shotgun loaded when something grabbed him and threw him across the room into a big book case. He hit hard and the landed on the floor, left side down, with a loud thump.

"Dean!" Sam and John yelled at the same time as they made their way to the fallen Winchester.

Suddenly things started to fly around them, John turned to try to see what was throwing things at them but he was grabbed and thrown into a wall.

"Dad!" Sam yelled but bent down to check on Dean first and he let out a sigh as his brother's eyelids fluttered when Sam laid a hand on his forehead.

"Sam?" Dean said as he looked at his brother.

Sam opened his mouth to say something when he was hit on the head by something and tipped forward falling onto Dean, unconscious.

With a string of curses Dean rolled Sam off him gently, checked his pulse and when he felt it beat strongly he felt relived.

He looked around for their dad and found him on the floor a few meters away so Dean forced himself to standing and limped over to him while dodging the flying things. He ignored the pain and kneeled beside his father.

As he checked on his dad he saw a big vase in the corner of his eyes flying towards him and in reflex he threw his left arm up to protect his head.

The vase shattered against his arm and the pain became nearly unbearable, but he clawed his way out of the fog trying to take deep breaths and push the pain away.

After a minute or so he got the pain under control and saw that a big piece from the vase was imbedded in his left arm.

Without thinking he ripped it out, making the wound bleed pretty badly and he mumbled curses to himself as he looked around to find something to wrap around it. Seeing a table cloth not far away, he reached for it and wrapped it around his arm.

Then he turned back his attention to his father feeling a steady pulse and he tried to rouse John but the man stayed out cold.

Things were still flying around but suddenly it came to a stop, the calm made Dean uneasy but he knew that he had a window of opportunity and if he let it slip by he was sure that it wouldn't come back.

So he forced himself to stand up, looked around the room and his eyes rested on Sam, who also was still out cold. He took a few steps towards his brother but a groan from his father made him turn back and then he saw it.

There was a big hole in the wall from where John had hit it and something in the wall caught Dean's eyes.

He limped towards the hole as fast as he could and smiled big when he reached it. He bent awkwardly to pick up his dad's bag, rumbled thru it and his smile grew wider as he found what he was looking for.

Then he dragged his father a few meters from the wall, turned back to the wall, poured the whiskey he found in his dad's bag over the wall and the bones in it.

"Burn in hell." Dean said as he lighted a match and threw it on the soaked bones.

They immediately caught fire, he kept his eyes on it for a second before turning back to his father and little brother.

Both were still out cold, that made Dean a little worried and he dragged his father closer to Sam. He stood over them trying to decide which one he would take outside first but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud crackling noise and he turned back to the burning hole.

"God damit!" He exclaimed out loud.

The fire had spread over the whole wall making it crumble and he saw an old gas pipe close to the ceiling. Knowing that he hadn't got much time, he hauled Sam up over his left shoulder and grabbed his father by the collar, he pushed back his own pain and made his way towards the door.

His brother was heavy against his bruised shoulder and his left arm was burning but he couldn't shift him to his right shoulder because he couldn't drag John with his left.

Biting his bottom lip and in his mind he apologized to his dad for dragging him down the few porch steps. John's feet thumped down the steps and Dean took a couple of more steps as the house exploded sending the three Winchesters flying.

Dean groaned out loud as he hit the ground, untangled himself from Sam, rolled over to his back and lied there for a moment breathing heavy.

Every inch of him hurt, his arm was bleeding again but he couldn't dwell on that because he still had to take care of his brother and father.

So yet again he forced himself to get up and checked on the other two, their condition seemed unchanged and now they were on a safe distance from the burning house.

Dean walked over to the Impala, got in it and drove it close to them, then he slowly loaded them into the car and drove to the motel.

"Dean?" John slowly opened his eyes, looked around noticing that they were in the car and then over to his oldest son.

"Dad? You okay?" Dean asked his father, relief clear in his voice.

"What happened?" John asked but remembered as Dean told him everything that happened, not the incident with the vase, and smiled big when he said that he burnt down the house.

"You okay?" John asked feeling that Dean didn't tell him everything but his head hurt so much that he just wanted to go to sleep. It was so easy to leave things to Dean, he felt that he could let his guard down because Dean always took care of things.

"I'm fine, better than you two." Dean said as he pulled into the motels parking lot and parked the Impala next to their room.

He ignored his body's protests, got out of the car, opened the door to their room and went back to the car to help John.

Who leaned heavily on Dean as they made their way into the room and to one of the beds. He helped John with his jacket and shoes before going back to the Impala to get Sam.

The youngest Winchester was still unconscious so Dean hauled him up over his shoulder again and carried him into the room.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he laid his brother gently down on the bed and as he helped him off with his shoes and jacket, Sam started to stir.

"Dean?" Sam said quietly as he tried to focus on his brother.

"Welcome back, Sleeping beauty." Dean said with a smile. "How are you feeling, Sammy?"

"Head hurts." Sam moved his head and noticed that they were at a motel. "How did we get here?"

"Well, you were driven and carried by me here and let me tell you that you aren't that light as you look." Dean said as he handed Sam two painkillers and helped him drink some water. "And on top of that I burnt down a house!"

"What?" Sam asked but was getting tired.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Get some rest, little brother." After making sure that both his father and brother was resting comfortably, Dean took the first aid kit and went to the bathroom.

Slowly he stripped out of his clothes, stepped into the shower and turned the water on. He stood under the spray of water for some time before stepping out so he could take care of his injuries.

His whole left side was bruised from shoulder down to his thigh, it would hurt like a bitch tomorrow but nothing seemed broken.

The wound on his arm was still leaking a little blood but not much but the whole arm was bruised and swollen, his wrist hurt when he moved it.

Dean bit his bottom lip as he cleaned it, the antiseptic burned so his eyes filled with tears. He blinked them away as he bandaged it and wrapped his wrist hard, trying to immobilize it because he thought that he had sprained the wrist.

Then he put on some clothes, a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt that was Sam's, he had deliberate took hit because he knew that it would cover his arms and hands so no one would notice the bandages.

Dean stepped out into the room, checked on his brother and father before grabbing his jacket so he could go and get some coffee. Because if he was going to stay up all night doing concussion checks he needed the coffee really bad.

As he paid the cashier for the coffee, he saw that it were the last of his cash and then he remembered that in the motel lobby were a sign that said cash only.

So when he came back to the room he checked both Sam's and John's wallet, none had cash in it. Dean sighed, he would have to go to the bank tomorrow and get them some cash.

The night went by quickly without much sleep for Dean but he was glad that his brother and father seemed alright, bruised and sore but alright.

John woke up, still with a slight headache but got up to grab a shower, Sam was still lying in bed watching as his brother got ready to go out.

"Is that my shirt?" He looked confused at Dean.

"Had no clean ones." Dean said grabbing a hoddie and put it on over Sam's shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, to buy some food and stuff to you two invalids." Dean said as he walked out the door. "See ya later, bro!"

* * *

Dean stepped into the bank and walked over to one of the lines, there were two one held two and the other three people.

While standing in line he thoughts wandered back to when he started this account, he had been 11 and he had bribed a homeless man with food so the man could act as his father.

John had been out on a hunting trip, leaving Dean to care for Sammy and at school Dean had hustle some kids for money so he had a lot of cash on him.

There had been some break inns in the neighbourhood, so after he had dropped Sam at school he had made his way towards the bank and picked up the homeless guy on the way.

"Hi. What can I do for you?" The female banker asked interruppting Dean's trip down memory lane.

"Oh, you could do a lot for me." Dean said as he smirked and winked at her, she smiled brightly back at him. "But that is not the reason I'm here, I need to take out some cash."

He handed her "his" id and account number.

"Sure, Mr Kent?" She raised and eyebrow. "Clark Kent…"

"Yeah, mom and dad were huge Superman fans." Dean's smile grew wider and she laughed.

While she was working Dean got an itchy feeling so he turned to look around the bank and something caught his eye.

Damn, he swore in his mind as he turned back to the banker, leaned forward and said in a low voice: "Press the silent alarm button."

She looked at him with confusion written over his face but Dean discreetly showed her towards the entrance and she saw what Dean meant.

Four masked and armed men were silently making their way into the bank and Dean had caught them just as they opened the door.

"Everybody freeze!" On of the men yelled as the other three man spread out.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter also! Please tell me if you like it!

Chapter 2

Dean stepped back from the counter and kept his eyes on the armed men, his instincts noticing how they moved as they forced the bank personnel to join the the others. The men were rough but not overly violent and soon everyone was on the floor and the men had the guns trained on them.

"If you do as I say no one will get hurt and this will be over soon." The man spoke again and as he talked his eyes roamed over the hostages.

The bank had only been open for half an hour so it wasn't many people in it, seven with the Winchester brother.

Dean kept his eyes on the men, not really liking what he was seeing because of how the robbers were moving, their clothing and their guns were familiar to him.

These men were hunters and that made Dean feel disgusted, sure he wasn't an angel he was doing credit card fraud every other day but this was to low , even for his standards.

He tried to keep the disgust from his face as the leader looked at him and he hoped that he had succeeded. Not because he was scared for his wellbeing, if he had been alone he had gone for it but he didn't want anyone else get hurt.

Then he noticed an security guard that was slowly making his way towards the leader with his weapon drawn.

Like in slow motion Dean saw and heard one of the masked men yell and fire his gun, hitting the guard at the same time as the guard turned around, firing at the guy.

After the shots had been fired, everybody froze and the bank was utterly silent but it only took a fraction of a seconds for Dean to make a decision and he was moving towards the fallen security guard.

"Were do you think you are going?" The leader asked as he stepped in front of Dean with his gun in Dean's face.

"To help him." Dean said his voice cold barley keeping the disgust out of his voice. He knew that he probably should act scared or something with a gun in his face but he could only feel contempt.

"Go check on my buddy first." The masked man's brown eyes was watching Dean's hazel green trying to read him.

"No, after him." Dean held his ground as he nodded towards the fallen guard.

"Do you think that you are in a position to choose?" The man's voice was tinged with surprise.

"Maybe not but I think that you are smart enough to know that his life is more value to the cops than your buddy over there." Dean said not backing down but taking a step towards the injured guard and the leader let him pass.

Dean knelt beside the injured man, the bullet had hit him in his right side just under the shoulder and he was bleeding profusely.

"Can I get something to stop the bleeding with?" Dean asked and the armed leader mentioned to one of the hostages to give Dean his sweater that was tied around his waist.

The guy gave it to Dean who told the guy to keep pressure on the guards wound as Dean checked for an exit wound but found none.

"He is going to need a hospital soon." Dean said as he moved to the injured masked man.

"So?" The masked leader said.

"Or he will die." Dean said as he slowly kneeled by the injured man.

The injured robber had been shot in the arm, it was more like a nick so Dean tore the sleeve of the man's shirt and wrapped it.

The bank was quiet, so almost everyone jumped as one of the phones started to ring and at the same time a loud voice called out.

"This is the police, pick up the phone so we can talk."

Everyone watched as the masked leader walked up to the phone and answered it.

* * *

Sam was lying on the bed, flipping thru the channels on the TV bored out of his mind and hoping that his brother would come back soon.

Then a news flash on the TV caught his attention, there was a bank robbery in progress in the same city they were in.

He listened as the reporter at the scene said that shots had been fired but they didn't know if anyone was hurt and as the camera did a sweep over the bank Sam saw something that made his heart grow cold.

"DAD!"

"What is it now, Sammy?" John was sitting at the small kitchen table reading a paper.

"Get in here now." Sam said, he couldn't tear his from the TV but heard and felt as John joined him on the bed. "I think Dean is in trouble."

John looked at his youngest son with confusion in his face, then turned to the TV and saw the Impala standing outside a bank that was being robbed.

What tha hell?!" Was all he could say at first.

"They said that shots had been fired inside." Sam said in a low voice.

"Maybe he isn't in there." John said but knew that it was stupid, Dean could really be a trouble magnet sometimes. "I'm going to try and call him."

* * *

Dean left the injured man's side and went over to the fallen security guard. The guy was still applying pressure on the wound but the guard was getting worse.

"You okay?" Dean asked the guy but before the guy could answer the leader hung up the phone and walked towards them.

"How is he doing?" He asked looking from the injured man on the floor to Dean.

"He is alive but getting worse." He answered, the leader nodded and walked over to his men. Dean strained his ears to hear what was saying.

"The police..."

"Plan B?"

"Yes."

"Give us half an hour."

Two of the masked men walked further into the bank, leaving the leader and the injured man to watch over the hostages.

Dean looked away as the leader looked over at him and he tried to ignore the masked man as he continued to star at him.

* * *

The masked man, who's name was Steve, studied the young man that was still beside the injured guard and was getting a feeling that this kid probably had something to do with the fact that the police had arrived at the bank so fast.

As he stepped into the bank he saw the kid at the counter but didn't think about it then, it had looked as he just had glanced their way not really seeing them but he now he was certain that the kid had spotted them early and got the personnel to hit the silent alarm button.

And the more Steve studied the kid, how he moved and acted he was reminded of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it.

In his mind Steve had to admit that he was pretty impressed by him, not many men would not flinch as a gun was shoved in their face.

Steve met the kids eyes as he looked up at the masked leader, the kids eyes unwavering and suddenly a cell phone started to ring.

* * *

Dean felt the leader star at him and he really hated when people did that so after a couple of minutes he looked up and met the stare.

Then suddenly his cell phone started to ring and the masked man was on his feet, on the way over to him.

Dean stood up, moved away a little from the two men on the floor as he held up his hands and the masked men was in his face.

"Where is it?"

"Left inside pocket." Dean said trying to keep still as the man roughly opened his jacket and took out his cell phone.

On the caller ID it stood "Dad" and Steve opened the cell to terminate the call. Then he turned off the sound and put it in his own pocket.

Dean clenched his jaw tight, trying to not protest when the bank phone started to ring, the masked men shoved him to the other hostages as he moved to the phone.

Steve looked at his watch as he listened to the speaker on the other side, his men needed more time so he spoke into the phone.

"I'm willing to make a trade, one hurt hostage for some sandwiches and drinks, You got 15 minutes." He hung up the phone and took out the cellphone he had taken from the kid as it started to vibrate.

He was still curious about the kid so he flipped it open to check the caller ID. This time it stood "Sammy" and then it stopped.

Who is Sammy? Steve asked himself and he looked over to the kid who was sitting down, trying to comfort the female bank teller.

The cell phone vibrated some more in his hand, there was a text message and after some thought Steve opened it and read it.

"Dean, where are you, big brother? Call as soon as you can. Sam."

He looked over to the kid, Dean, thoughts racing thru his head. Dean and Sam, brothers...

The names and brothers said something but what? He had it on the tip of his tongue but his thoughts were interrupted as two medics knocked on the front door.

The trade went smoothly and he went to check upon Ben and Tim which were working on plan B.

"20 minutes, Steve." Ben said, Steve nodded and got back to Phil and the hostages.

"How are you doing?" Steve asked Phil.

"I'm fine. Plan B?"

"20 minutes." Steve said frowning. "If I say brothers, Dean and Sam. Does that tell you something?"

"Well..." Phil said thinking. "I recognized the names, brothers? Oh that Winchester guy had two sons, right?"

And when Phil said it it all came back to Steve, John Winchester. A fellow hunter that he had meet a couple of years ago, they had hunted together for a while until Steve had told him about how he got his cash and offered John to be a part of it.

But John wasn't interested, he had made it clear to Steve that it wasn't something hunters should do and he said that if Steve went thru with it the police would get an anonymous phone call.

Steve had backed off, hadn't believed him and went thru with it anyway but John was true to his words and had called the police.

Steve ended up doing a few years in prison and one of his closest friends had died, shot by a cop and Steve had never forgotten who's fault that was.

After he was released he had tried to keep tabs on John so he could get revenge but John was a hard man to keep tabs on and Steve had almost given up but now the solution was in his lap.

* * *

Dean was sitting on the floor, comforting the female bank teller, telling her that everything would be alright and she smiled at him. So he turned from her and was met by the masked leader eyes, again. He was getting really uncomfortable under the mans eyes, but didn't show it and the feeling grew as he saw his cellphone in the mans hands, flipping it open.

He didn't know what it meant but probably nothing good so kept his eyes on him as he spoke to his injured buddy.

Dean closed his eyes for a second and leaned backwards against the wall. The night without sleep and yesterdays events were staring to remind themselves, his whole body hurt and he was really tired.

Suddenly someone grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him up to standing and banged him against the wall.

"What tha hell?" Dean said as he looked into the brown eyes of the masked leader. "What is your problem, dude?"

"How is your dad doing, Dean?" Steve asked in a cold voice as he pressed the kid harder against the wall.

"What tha hell are you talking about?" Dean said glaring but kept his face impassive.

"Me and John are old buddies or were is the keyword." Steve pressed harder wanting an reaction from the young man, preferably something like pain but Dean showed nothing.

"So?" Dean said in a taunting voice. "Do you think that you are the only one having a beef with my dad? Please."

Steve felt anger rise inside him and was just about to say something more when Ben joined them.

"We are ready."

"Good." Steve said then pushing dean against Ben. "He is going with us."

"Alright." Ben grabbed Dean.

"Get your hands off me, dude." Dean said trying to get free but Ben hit him hard in the face making him see stars. "I barely felt that. Girl."

Ben ignored the words coming out of Dean's mouth and pushed him towards the back of the bank. Steve and Phil made the other hostages line up in front of the door before following Dean and Ben into the bank.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update, I'll try to do better. Thanks for all the reviews and PLEASE keep them coming. ;)

Chapter 3

Sam and John stayed glued to the TV, both wanting to go to the bank but knew that it wouldn't do any good and they still wasn't sure that Dean was in there.

But everything seemed to point to that he was there because they had tried to call Dean's cell phone and text messaging him but got no answer.

They watched as a security guard was brought out, he had been shot and the worry grew in both Winchesters but none said anything.

After some time later the cops went into the bank and it didn't take long for them to come out with the unharmed hostages.

"I don't see him." Sam said, panic seeping thru hid voice. "Do you see him dad?"

John sat quiet starring at the TV, he couldn't see Dean either and was started to feel the panic that was in Sam's voice.

But John Winchester wouldn't let the panic or worry show on his face because he was a hard man and he knew that Dean could take care of himself.

But as he looked at his youngest son he wanted to tell him that everything would be alright but seeing the panic in those brown eyes made him feel it in his heart.

He couldn't do this without Dean, he couldn't protect or care for Sam as the young man needed, that was Dean's job.

Dean was the one that held their little family together, had done it for quite some time and John knew that he couldn't do that.

"Dad? What shall we do?" Sam asked looking at his dad.

John opened his mouth but was interrupted by his ringing cell phone.

* * *

Ben kept pushing Dean forwards making him stumble and just as Dean got his balance, Ben pushed him again but this time Dean righted himself and spun around coming face to face with Ben.

"Stop that or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." Dean said his voice tight in anger.

"Move on.." Ben said making a move to push Dean again but the Winchester grabbed his hand, spun Ben around and pushed him into the wall. Then he kicked Ben in the knees making the masked man crash to the floor.

Dean was just about to hit him in the face but was hauled back and slammed into the opposite wall. He had to clench his jaw shut because of the pain his already bruised body got jarred but he wasn't showing anything as he stared into Steve's brown eyes.

"Either you walk or you will be carried." Steve said with a cold voice. "If you keep this up, you will be carried."

"I can walk but tell him not to push me or he will be the one carried out of here." Dean said in an equal cold voice as he motioned towards Ben.

"Let's keep moving." Steve said as he grabbed Dean by the arm and walked forward. Dean was about to protest but the feel of Steve's gun in his side made him close his mouth for now.

They walked into a back room and what Dean saw made him speechless, there was a hole in the floor, big enough to fit a man and it lead down into a tunnel.

"Let's go." Steve said pushing Dean towards the hole after Ben had went thru it.

The tunnel lead out to a bigger one with tracks in it and after a couple of minutes Dean saw a platform, they were at a subway station.

The masked men took of their masks and pulled their hoods over their heads, Steve reached towards Dean and did the same with his hood.

"Keep your head down and if you do anything stupid we will start shooting people."

Dean nodded, kept his head down but inside he was furious, he really hated the situation but he wasn't willing to risk other peoples lives to save his own.

Steve was walking to his left, holding him hard by his upper arm and Ben was to his right, not touching him but close as the other two walked closely behind them.

They walked thru the subway station without any incident, when they came outside they walked to a parked van and Steve mentioned Dean to get into the back and they drove off.

"So, what happens now?" Dean asked as he looked at his captors.

The leader, Steve, had short brown hair and a wild beard and he took out Dean's cell phone, showed it to Dean before saying:

"Now we call daddy dearest."

* * *

John stared at the cellphone in his hand, the caller ID showed Dean and he flipped it open.

"Where the hell are you, Dean?!"

"My, my is that the way you talk to your son?"

"What? Who is this?" John thought he recognized the voice but he wasn't sure. "Where is Dean?"

"That hurts, John, that you don't remember me." Steve said. "I thought that you would remember me but you probably have screwed over so many people that it's hard keeping track on them, huh? But tell me, Dean is the oldest, right? He has grown a lot since you and me hunted together, I think about 10 – 15 years?"

"Steve?" John remembered now.

"Yes. You ratted me out to the police and it's your fault that Frank died and that I spent seven years in prison."

"Steve..." John didn't know what to say, he had forgotten all about this and hated how it came back to bite him in the ass.

"Seven years in prison changes a man." Steve said as he looked at Dean. "You learn to appreciate other things and pleasures. You learn to value male beauty..."

"Don't you dare touch him!" John yelled into the phone, seeing red but then he heard some commotion in the background and he thought he heard Dean's voice. "What's happening, Steve?"

"I'll call you back." Steve said and John heard a click making John stare at the phone, his thoughts turning in his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Sam.

"What's happening, dad?"

"Dean is in trouble, Sammy. Real trouble." John laid down the phone and started to tell Sam about who Steve was and what he had told over the phone.

* * *

At the same time Dean was fighting hard against Ben and Steve. The Winchester's anger had blossomed up during the phone call and he lashed out at Ben, who was the one in the back with him and Dean was getting the upper hand in the fight when Steve climbed back.

Steve and Ben had a hard time controlling the kid but when Steve caught one of the kid's wrist he gasped in pain so Steve squeezed it harder and held on to it.

They got the kid under control, face down, Ben sitting on his legs and Steve had one knee on the small of his back as he brutally twisted the arm. He leaned forward and spoke.

"Calm down, kiddo." But his answer was met with more struggling, weaker than before but still the kid struggled. So he squeezed the wrist harder getting a mouth full of curses from Dean. "Tie his legs Ben and then give some rope so I can tie his arms."

Dean tried to struggle but the pain from his wrist made it hard for him to fight and the rest of his body started to remind him of yesterdays abuse and the hours he didn't sleep.

Steve felt that his prisoner was getting tired but he didn't relax his hold as Ben handed him some rope. He pushed up the sleeves on Dean's arms to tie them together and saw the bandage on his left arm which was getting red and wet.

Dean tried to bite back a hiss of pain as Steve tied his arms together, then he was pushed against the wall of the van and Steve looked into his eyes.

"Are you going to be still now?" Steve asked leaning back.

"That depends... Are you going to let me go?" Dean was panting a little, trying to catch his breath.

Ben leaned forward, backhanded him, he also out of breath and was bleeding from a few places.

"Shut up, smart ass."

"You really hit like girl, girly." Dean said with a smirk.

Ben moved towards him again but was stopped by Steve as the same time as the van came to a stop.

"Let's get him inside." Steve said getting out of the van followed by Ben.

Dean clenched his jaw shut and was just about to kick out with his bound feet but Ben was faster as he grabbed him by the ropes and dragged him out of the van. Then Ben took him by the front of his shirt and hauled him up to standing.

The sudden change from sitting to standing made Dean dizzy, his legs gave out and his vision went black. Ben caught him, hauled him over his shoulder and walked towards the house.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Steve kept his eyes on the still form draped over Ben's shoulder, he had to admit that he admired the kid for his will to fight and stubbornness, he was sure that Dean was a real good hunter to bad that his father was an ass.

He stood in the doorway as Ben lied Dean down on a bed, he nodded to Ben as he walked out of the room and was on his way after him but was somehow mesmerized by the kid's long eyelashes and freckles as he looked closer.

What he had told John was right, the years in prison had changed him and had learned him to see the attraction to beautiful men.

He shook his head like to clear it then he walked out off the room, closed the door and took out Dean's cell phone. He dialed and put it to his ear.

"Hi John."

"Steve! What happened? Where is Dean?." John tried to stay calm but the anger shone thru his voice.

"Deanie can't talk right now. You could say that he is resting." Steve sat down on the porch and lighted a cigarette. "You raised a hell of a fighter, I give you that."

"If you hurt him..."

"A little to late for that, buddy. But we just roughened him up and I'm sure he had been thru worse, knowing you."

"What do you want, Steve?" John asked sounding a bit tired.

"Oh, I'm not really sure, I didn't plan this. You could say that Dean just fell into my lap and right now I'm pretty content in having him here." Steve blew out some smoke and couldn't resist yanking John's chain. "He sure got his looks from his mother."

"Don't you even dare think about it!" John felt his stomach churning at the thought of what Steve was implying. "Your beef is with me, not Dean."

"Yes, but to get to you, hard and cold John Winchester, you use your kids. Your weakness."

"Steve..."

"And maybe I like him so much so I want to keep him all to myself." Steve flicked the but away across the small driveway.

"I promise you that I'll hunt you down so fast that you can't even think about that." John's voice was harsh. "Let alone do anything."

"Well that sounds like to much work for both of us. You have 30 minutes to get here and I'll be glad to look into your eyes as Deanie dies."

John kept his mouth shut, listened and writing down the instructions knowing that it had to be some kind of trap but he had to get Dean.

* * *

Sam kept looking over his father's shoulder as he wrote and then started to pack their things. He was very unsettled by the way the phone caller affected John and he wanted Dean back.

"Were do you think you are doing?" John asked Sam after putting the cell phone down.

"Don't be stupid dad." Sam said. "I'm going with you and don't think anything else. Dean needs both of us."

"You do as I say because if you get hurt Dean will kill me." John waited until Sam nodded and then they both walked out of the motel room. "Let's get the Impala."

* * *

Dean opened his eyes slowly, feeling a bit groggy but he pushed it back and forced himself to wake up. He noticed that he was tied up and lying on a bed, his whole body hurt but his left wrist was hurting like hell.

Slowly he swung his tied legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, dizziness assaulted him and he almost had to lay down again but got it under control and looked around.

The room he was in was small, the bed the only furniture in it and as he looked around he prepared himself to stand.

It took him three tries, he was pretty unsteady, he almost fell flat on his nose as the door opened and Steve walked in.

"I see that you are up." Steve said as he steadied Dean and stood face to face with him.

"Yeah, the room service on this place ain't any good." Dean said trying not to shiver at Steve closeness. "What do you want?"

"Revenge." Steve pushed Dean back on the bed. "And I'll soon get it, your father are on his way here."

"And he is going to kick your ass, if I haven't by the time he gets here."

"Huh, I don't think so. This time John Winchester will learn his lesson." Dean opened his mouth to say something but Steve hit him in the stomach, then shoved him down on the bed and walked out.

* * *

John drove carefully on the old and bumpy road, knowing that Dean would probably kill him if the Impala was damaged.

He cast a look at Sam who was lying in the backseat, covered by blankets, turned back to the road as it come to an end and he pulled up at the old house.

The front door opened, John recognized Steve as he walked out do he stopped the car and got out.

"Hi, John." Steve said with a smirk.

"Where is Dean?" John asked ignoring the hello as he walked towards Steve.

"Slow down. Do you have some where else to be?" Steve said as the door opened again and a big man came out dragging Dean with him.

The younger Winchester tried to struggle as Ben dragged him, ignoring Dean and when he saw his dad he became still.

At first he couldn't believe that John actually was there not armed or anything, his father wasn't that stupid and then he wondered were Sam was.

Hopefully he wasn't around, Dean didn't want to see him get hurt because of him and that he felt for his dad also.

John actually felt relived when he saw Dean but the gun that was held to his son's head made his stomach grow cold, not that it showed.

He took a step closer to the house, wanting to show Dean that everything was going to be alright and to check out how injured he was.

"Easy now, Winchester." Steve said and Ben pushed the gun harder against Dean's temple, making Dean close his eyes but his face remained calm as he opened them again.

John raised his arms and stood still,not wanting to aggravate the man holding the gun.

"I'm here, Steve. What more do you want?"

"I want you to suffer." Steve said staring at John and then at Dean. "Let's go inside, don't try anything or Ben will shoot Deanie right here in the head."

John nodded, walked slowly towards them and up the porch steps. Steve opened the door. Ben dragged Dean inside with John and Steve close behind them.

As they stepped inside John was shoved on to a sofa while Dean was pushed down on to a hard chair and Ben positioned himself behind him.

"Why did you come?" Dean asked ad he looked his father in the eyes. "You know that this is a trap."

"Because he knew that I would kill you if he wouldn't come." Steve said with a smile.

"But you are going to _try_ to do it anyway." Dean said, taunting Steve. "But that is not something new, it's one of the risks with that comes with the job. He knows that and I know that."

"Well, let's say that." Steve leaned forward close to Dean so there were only a few inches between them. "I told him what I would do to you before I killed you." Steve smiled big, licking his lips. "I see that you got your pretty looks from your mother and I really am a sucker for pretty faces."

Dean's eyes widened just a little as he understood what Steve was implying and he felt John tense but he wasn't impressed by the threat.

"Sorry, Steveo. You are not my type but I can see why you can't resist me." Dean said with a big sassy smile. "Big lump behind him isn't much to look at."

John groaned out loud at his comment and then Steve hit Dean hard in the face, making him see stars and almost black out but Dean fought to stay conscious. He won against the blackness and met Steve's stare.

"You raised a hard kid, John." Steve said as he turned to the older Winchester. "Not many men brushes away threats about rape."

"Well." John tried not to sound nervous about the threat now spoken out loud, making it more real. "Dean has always been the tough one in the family."

* * *

Outside, inside the Impala Sam looked up over the seat carefully, he saw two men outside it and he got down again. He listened as they talked between themselves and he heard as they moved away from the car and the house. Slowly and carefully he opened the door, eased himself out and followed them.

Phil and Tim never knew what hit them and were an easy match for Sam, who knocked them unconscious and tied them up, not even breaking a sweat. Then he moved carefully towards the house and kept an eye out for more men.

He sneaked up to a window, peered thru it and let out a big sigh of relief when he saw Dean and their dad.

His brother looked roughed up but he was still alive and that made Sam a little more confident about the situation.

* * *

Dean tried to keep up with the conversation between Steve and John but it was getting harder for him to do so, mostly because of the pain in his injured arm but he pushed it yet again away.

He refocused on the voices but he grew more tired, his eyes heavier and he really hoped that his dad had a good plan, so he could get them out of here.

* * *

Sam kept looking thru the window, his eyes mostly on Dean and he became more uneasy. His brothers head kept dropping, like he was falling a sleep from time to time and Sam knew that Dean had to get out of there soon.

* * *

Steve glared at John, furious, the man was unbelievable. Here he was with a gun pointed to his son's head and he still refused to apologize for turning them in.

Suddenly he heard and engine roar outside, he looked at Ben who moved from his position behind Dean and went outside.

Steve took out his own gun, placed himself by Dean, laid a hand on his shoulder and kept his eyes between John and the door.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, made Dean a little more alert and he met his father eyes. John looked into his son's eyes, trying to tell him that everything was going to be alright.

The door flung open and Sam busted in, imidietly John was on his feet, catching the gun Sam threw to him and pointed it at Steve at the same time as Sam.

Steve had hauled Dean out of the chair, using him as a shield and held his gun to Dean's head.

"Let him go, Steve." John said anger clear in his voice as he tried to get a clear shot. "It's over."

"It's not over until I say so." Steve said with a smirk. "I still have Deanie in my arms."

"Let him go." John said.

Sam kept his mouth shut, even if he wanted to scream to the bastard that held his brother, and kept his eyes on Dean, who met his eyes.

Sam could see that Dean was exhausted and in pain, but he also saw the trust in his brothers eyes and he raised an eyebrow, like asking if he was okay.

Dean shrugged a little, earning a hard squeeze from Steve, and made a small nod,but then his eyes rolled back and he went limp.

Steve was completely unprepared by the whole of Dean's weight as he went limp and was shocked when he heard a gunshot.

The thud of two bodies hitting the wooden floor were followed by a couple of seconds of completely silence.

Then Sam rushed to Dean's side, John not far behind him.

"Dean!" Both said out loud as they took a loom at their fallen family member, Dean was still out cold and Sam started to check him for injuries as John looked at Steve, who was dead by a shot to the head.

"How is he doing?" John asked as he turned back to his sons.

"Bruised." Sam said as he loosened the ties on Dean's wrists, noticing the bandage on his left arm. He took it carefully so he could get an better look at it but Dean started to wake up.

"Sammy.." Dean asked, sounding a bit groggy as he looked at his brother and then father.

"Hey, kiddo. How you doing?" John asked, glade to see Dean's eyes.

"I'm fine." Dean said, trying to sit up and take is arm from back from Sam. "You two?"

"We are fine Dean but you are not!" Sam said as he held on to Dean's arm and started to unwrap the bandages, showing it to their dad.

"Let it be, Sammy. It can wait." Dean said trying not grimace from the pain.

"Humor us." John said as he looked at his oldest.

Dean rolled his eyes but knew better than to argue with his dad and one look from Sam, showed him that his younger brother was in nurse mode.

"I think it needs stitches, but it doesn't look broken." Sam said. "Just badly bruised."

"I could have told you that." Dean said annoyed.

"If I haven't seen it?" Sam said snorting. "I don't think so, how did you get it?"

"..." Dean mumbled something unhearble.

"What did you say, Dean?"

"Are you going deaf, Sammy?" Dean said trying to change the subject.

"Answer him, Dean." John said with a don't-mess-with-me-tone.

"At the haunted house." Dean said keeping his eyes downcast. "The ghost threw a big vase at me, it shattered and a piece of it got stuck but I got it out."

"And why didn't you tell us about it?" John sounded angry.

"It wasn't a big deal."

"Uhu, right." Sam said as he helped Dean to stand up. "We need to have a conversation about this. But let's get out of here first."

"I'm down with that." Dean said and the three Winchesters made their way out of the house, to the Impala and they drove away.

"One thing is for certain..." John said as he drove the Impala. "You are never going to the bank alone, Dean."

"But, dad..."

"No buts Dean. I don't think we are going to let you go out alone from here on. You always get into trouble."

Dean opened his mouth to protest but Sam's and John's snickering made him shout his mouth.

"But I always save your asses anyway."

The Impala were filled with roaring laughter as it drove off.

THE END

AN: So thats it. I hoped you liked it and I wanted to thank you all for reading and for the reviews. I'm writing another Supernatural story and hopefully you would like to read it also...


End file.
